Performance and reliability of an electronic circuit are closely related to a power voltage drop in a power network. Accordingly, a large number of on-line power voltage drop sensors have been utilized in existing technologies for verifying the power network inside the electronic circuit and providing the verified information when the electronic circuit is unable to operate normally. In the existing technologies, some of the on-line power voltage drop sensors provide only static power voltage drop information (i.e., an average power voltage drop within a long period of time) while the others are capable of dynamically tracking the conditions of the power voltage drop in real time. However, because a clock period of the electronic circuit is relatively shorter in the electronic circuit with higher working frequency, errors are likely to occur on overall circuit operations due to unexpected sudden power surges.
Besides, for an advanced process as well as in a 3D electronic circuit, with the electronic circuit being manufactured to be smaller each day, circuit elements and transmitters are also arranged more densely. As such, it has also become an important issue as how to monitor a heat dissipation during operations of the electronic circuit and determine whether overheat occurs. Further, the 3D electronic circuit may include hundreds of through-silicon vias for transferring power. If these through-silicon vias for transferring power are damaged during the manufacturing process, a quality of power supplied to the internal circuits may be directly affected, thereby influencing overall performance and reliability of the electronic circuit.